


Twisted Proposal

by CarolinesEcho (shopgirl152)



Category: Snotgirl (Comics)
Genre: DRAMAtical Lesbians, Drama, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Suspense, issue five spoilers, issue six speculation, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/CarolinesEcho
Summary: She gets down on her knees next to me and opens the box.Wait. Is she...PROPOSING? This is so fucking twisted.She takes the ring out of the box, twirling it in her fingers. "The offer's still open..."





	Twisted Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So I started reading Snotgirl about a week or two ago and while I'm not wild about the comic, the Lottie/Caroline dynamic is the reason I'm still reading it and anxiously awaiting issue 6, which is out next week. In the meantime, here's a little issue six speculation fic for you. Because I seriously have to know what happens next.

Wh-what just happened? I-I saw her go over. One moment she was in front of me and the next...oh my fucking god.

I looked over the side where the caution tape had been. Lying below, her head cracked open on the pavement, was Charlene.

Ewwww. This can't be real right? Maybe it's the allergy meds. But...I'm not drinking. I blinked several times. No, she's still there. Dammit! She's still there!

She'll probably become a ghost and haunt me for the rest of my life. Like Caroline. But...

I slowly turn around. Caroline's standing there, blood dripping from her head. She gives me a slow, easy smile.

"You should be thanking me Snottie. I just did you a favor."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I snap. I don't care what you just did; don't call me Snottie. EVER. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You just pushed Charlene over the edge! Like literally!"

I cover my mouth with my hand. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Damn. What if Sunny sees this? He'll totally blame me. He'll turn me over! He'll tell the cops I did it! And just when he gave me...

My eyes turn to Caroline. The box Sunny gave me is in her hand.

"Looking for this?" She asks. She wipes a drop of blood from her eyes. "I wonder what's in it?"

No.

She opens the box. "It's a ring. But is it an engagement ring? And if so, who is it for? It can't possibly be for Charlene." She circles me and despite how pissed I am, I can't look away. "What do you say we get out of here Snottie? Hawk this ring for a grand and get the hell out of L.A?"

"Lottie? What happened out here?"

Great. Meg, Cutegirl and Sunny, followed by the rest of Normgirl's 500 "friends."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" My hand shakes as I point to Caroline. "SHE DID IT! IT WAS HER! YES I WAS PISSED AND EMBARRASSED BY CHARLENE, but I never..."

"Lottie, what did you do?" Sunny slowly walks towards me, then past me, leaning over the edge. "CHARLENE?!"

"Sunny, I didn't do it, I swear." My voice is shaking now. "I was out here with Charlene, then Caroline came out and she-she pushed her over the edge!"

The crowd gathers around me and I can't breathe. I don't know if the allergy meds stopped working or if it's my claustrophobia (yeah. I have that too. Just my luck). Phone cameras start flashing; in seconds I'm going to be on every social media channel and my career as a fashion blogger will be ruined.

"Lottie, how could you?" Sunny pushes through the crowd, pain in his eyes.

Sunny...

"Sunny, it wasn't ME. I SWEAR. I would never do something like that."

"The hell you wouldn't." He storms off, the camera flashes stop and gradually, the crowd disperses. Minutes later I hear a siren downstairs as an ambulance comes for the body.

I walk to the ledge and sink to my knees. How did this happen? WHY did this happen? A hand settles on my shoulder.

"Looks like Charlene won't be bothering you anymore." Caroline stands above me, looking out over the city. She gets down on her knees next to me and opens the box.

Wait. Is she...PROPOSING? This is so fucking twisted.

She takes the ring out of the box, twirling it in her fingers. "You know, the offer's still open..."

The ring is beautiful, catching the sparkle from a nearby street light. Sunny always did have amazing taste in accessories. There are so many outfits that would go with this...

I take the ring from her and put it on my left ring finger. It's sized perfectly. Maybe it _was_ for me. I start to cry and my nose drips.

Caroline wipes away the snot, helping me to my feet. "Well?"

"Yes. Let's get the hell out of L.A."


End file.
